So Sang the Swallow
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Trust is such a fragile thing, wars break even the strongest of warriors, and the aftermath is a story only the dead can tell. Here there are warriors, but none so revered as human champions, what is your liege to do?
1. In the Darkness A Voice Calls

Mewling was heard as speckles of light dotted a fluorescent darkness as a click of heels on the marble tile struck. Spider like cracks crawled gently through dark sky purple tile as each silver heel tip tapped the floor. Blue-black clouds wafted over cream white ankles, as little golden wings flicked slightly against the straps. "Silence travels fastest when fools speak little watcher." A smoky voice curled around the slim silhouette, wrapping around the open space. Light rose as the horizon slid into the crystal windows splashing the room in color, moonlight hands moved rhythmically dipping across ivory tooth keys. Thin fingers dipped and caressed the ebony bands producing dulcet tones to sing with the light hymns of ivory. "Moonlight Sonata how nostalgic little watcher and ironic as well." The dark chocolate rich voice slithered through the fairy tinged music.

"Lord Charon, what brings you to my twilight domain, here where only my music dwells?" A soft bell like voice inquired, fingers still slipping over the piano keys. The music continued wafting through the cloudy air intertwining with the gentle sparkles of sunlight and bringing brilliance to the room, almost like a veil being slid back. A ghostly haunting breeze ruffled a thin cape undecided between starlight silver and sun struck gold. Slowly the room brightened touching every darken corner turning everything silver, white and gold, a stunning cold luminosity.

"No violin today little watcher, I thought today was the mourning day?" The deep voice questioned, refusing to answer the question put to him. As soon as the whisper left his lips so did a harsh sound clanged across the eerie castle room.

"Charon, know you place!" The soft voice rang harshly, bright light spilling forth in reproach, hands depressed in anger on the old grand piano. Swiftly the fingers retreated and the slim figure spun to glare fiercely from icicle blue eyes. Haunting laughter was the only response as thick hands clapped in amusement.

"He comes little watcher, he cries out little watcher, what shall you do?" Echoed as the figure left as wisp of breath red smoke residue clinging to the area. "The World Eater comes, but he comes not alone, and definitely not unaided." The last caress of warning floating in the stagnant air, moonlight fingers flicked at the residue whisking it away with its warning.

"I know, I've heard him…" The indulgent bell whispered beneath her breath, fingers once again reminiscing age long memories. Starlight bright light silver spilled over blocking the figure once more leaving only a silver staff in its wake.

Several years later…..

"Damn Stark I need those specs and I need them yesterday!" Angry and strict a voice demanded over the vid phone as a man played with a floating metal ball. The man tilted his head up catching the ball in his left hand as he contemplated the celling before sighing and placing the ball down.

"All right Fury, keep the eye patch on." The man acquiescent as he ignores the empty tubes around him little mechanical arms dipping in and out of the tubes. Immediately after his agreeable but none the less dismissive answer the vid phone snapped off, and a black aristocratic eyebrow raised turning slowly to the now blank screen. "Well, good bye to you to Mr. Director." He sniped, hand still resting on the metal ball as he blinked casually at the hardware. "Jarvis, this is why we don't take calls from S.H.I.E.L.D." He scolded before flexing his hand and throwing the metal ball at the wall watching bemusedly as it rebounded spectacularly.

"Sir, they are an important partner of Stark Enterprises, meaning sir they do pay for your little 'experiments,' as it were, sir." A gentlemanly voice responded, while clear windows popped up showing profit margins.

"Bah, that's what we have Pepper for Jarvis." He responded now twirling a screwdriver between his fingers.

"I think Ms. Potts would disagree, sir, she does have other duties." Jarvis pointed out as more windows popped up.

"Indeed I would, and indeed I do." A female voice sounded from behind the dark haired man dubbed Stark.

"Peps, honey, how are you lovely?" Stark asked suavely swiping back his hair while grinning his million dollar smile.

"Certainly not buying the line, Mr. Stark," She responded while handing over a folder which Stark frowned at while moving slightly.

"Still having issues about the whole being handed stuff thing," He mumbled while gazing over the folder caustically. "Really Pepper you too?" Stark asked while seeing the Shield symbol on the upper corner of the cover sheet.

"Tony, we're not having this discussion, it's your fault for coming out as Iron Man." Pepper returned attention still on the files careening in her hands.

"Please don't phrase it like that.." Tony Stark simpered, because he simply does not whine.

"Tony…stop pouting and just look it over." Pepper stated while stamping a few papers in her arms.

"They said I don't play well with others, why are we entertaining this again?" Tony asked, catching the blond haired male whose hammer nearly fried his newest scanners. "I'm the lone gunman, Potts." He stated.

"You're going to be the lone debonair if you don't get into your dinner jacket right now." She reminded before hastily walking away leaving the file with the world famous Iron Man. "Don't forget Rhodes is War Machine." She called back.

"He's a sidekick!" Tony stated to the empty air.

"He would disagree with that Sir." The gentleman voice responded.

"Jarvis….just focus on recalibrating seven's turbine boosters." Stark remarked

"Of course sir, calculating now, and sir, you're late." He chimed.

"Ah…Tony Stark is never late, the world waits for him." Tony commented but none the less briskly started to exit his 'chambers,' as it were. "As you were Jarvis." He added and then was out the door, his half smirk crawling quickly over his lips.

"This is Channel 9 news reporting live from the opening gala of New York's latest and greatest charity event via Stark Enterprise." An overly excited reporter chirped while gazing at the line of limos lining the sidewalk. However, right as her gaze reached the last limo and she moved her face to realign with a camera, the sleekest silver body gold trim limo pulled up. "Oh…my…god…" The reporter whispered eyes trailing over the opening car door. "It's Tony Stark!" She practically yelled while straightening her blouse. Sure enough 'Iron Man,' had arrived.

"Aren't they precious my dear ones?" The fairy voice asked while watching the event though a red crystal ball. There was a small hum before she tilted her head to overlook the gathering. The little Earth dwellers running to and fro as they surrounded the man who made the charity event possible chirping and clamoring for pictures and autographs. "Remember that my precious ones, when we were heroes?" She asked to the brisk air, turning the orb to rotate to another face. "The Man of Iron, he's sort of funny isn't he?" She murmured before rotating the orb once more the image shining on a clear white star.

"How are you feeling Captain?" A nervous gentleman asked brushing back his brown hair as he laid down a warm compress on the human torso. Watching as the ice blue skin slowly melt into flesh tone showing blood pumping through fingers and toes beginning to wiggle.

"Any change Coulsen?" A voice asked, as the nervous gentleman jumped slightly from his mothering.

"Well there is movement in the extremities Director." Coulsen stated, while flicking a glance at the E.K.G machine watching the line bounce slightly.

"Keep an eye on him Agent, we're going to need him." The Director, reported one eye dark with knowledge.

" Will do Director Fury Sir." Coulsen responded.

"And Coulsen, don't fan boy to hard when he wakes." Director Fury reminded and walked out to the sputtering of one of his most devoted agents. A slight smile on his face as he recalled a fresh face agent gushing about wanting to be like Captain America as he entered the academy to protect the world.

"Would you be proud of your descendants My love?" The lady watcher asked once again gazing enchanted into the ruby orb. "I think you would, especially with their great capacity for truth and justice, just like us." She murmured fingers tracing the red and silver shield in the orb. Grinning slightly she put the orb on a thin silver staff which flashed as the orb turned back to gold. "They're doing well everyone, the world we fought so hard to save is doing well, it makes me happy." She whispered leaning against her silver throne that was crowned by nine different colored stars. Bemused a smiled slipped over her cool tipped face, eyes still shinning like the star upon her brow.

"Lady Watcher," _HELP ME!_ A voice echoed and screeched both through the silent air and the calm mind. Surprise she sat up glancing around frantically and scanning for the invasion in her hollow home. Settling slightly she popped her staff in front of her and concentrated on her golden orb, the star on her brow glowing wildly.

"Show me." She whispered and a gold light triangle snapped out and bathed her form. Her world went sideways before she found her consciousness before a man. His whitewash light blue hair fluttering briefly over his masked face, the gold star on his chest and head glowing dimly. Passes of energy glanced over her consciousness as she gazed at the masked man. "You called galaxy fighter and to you I have come." Her voice carried out gazing at one of her many stars. "Why have you called out to me, I see no trouble surrounding you?" She asked.

"Balance keeper, he's coming ever so close to this galaxy's borders, my guard is heading to the blue life planet to help but we will not reach them in time." He informed her, pausing briefly after to cast his power out.

"Are you asking me to teleport you closer or am I needed?" She pried tilting her silver crowned head. Her cape gently swaying as she crossed her legs to relax her stance, a shadow of her staff resting in her right hand.

"It's HIM , they will need you my liege."

"Him?" She chimed back.

"HIM." He spoke the fear crawling over his tongue.

Though in space sound has no loud projection, even the mind will fill it with white noise. However, in that moment even the static of the mind stopped, even with Chaos being her biggest opposite, there are those whom are just pure evil. Her icicle eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent o of shock. The world eater was on the way, and he brought help, and it was this name that ghosted off her tongue in shock.

"Thanos….." Her voice iced over. "The Death Titan." The plea echoed through space.

Elsewhere glowing eyes snapped open and a wicked tinged smirk speared across a chiseled face. "Cosmos, little light…." Was ground out and pure delight lit up the face. "Earth…." He continued and turned to a scrawny creature ordering it with his eyes.


	2. Asgardian Times Past to Present

Agreeing that her presence was necessary to the blue planet that use to be her home, she nodded to the frighten Star Warrior. "Be at ease Captain, I'll head to the blue star." She stated her cloak shifting behind her as her presence faded from his view returning to her own consciousness. Snapping her eyes from the orb she instead turned to look out the darkened window. Standing up her cloak snapped to the side and a pair of white wings flicked out.

"To the blue star and a memory I use to know." She murmured to the staff. Heeding her order the staff glowed, and she was condensed to a ball of light for fast travel. True she could teleport, but that would not allow her deposit over the blue planet, not even she could instantly appear where she wanted at such great distance. It also gave her time to scout the path of the enemy and hopefully get there before trouble really started. Zipping about the ball of light flew from the window on a course for the blue star of destiny, Earth.

"If it's all the same to you I'll take that drink now." He groaned out staring at Earth's mightiest defenders. True to all parties his humor was less then welcoming, as he gazed tiredly at the Midgardians who had defeated him. Him in his greatest moment, once again the role of king was ripped from his hands and given to his brother. "Thor…"He gasped out his lungs arching against what was slow mending ribs. But what he had to say was cut from him as Thor, the one who claims him as brother, slammed an Asgardian prisoner mask on his face. Immediately it formed to his face cutting his ability to speak off, but not the anger that grew in his heart. For Thor to have such relic his "father," must have sent it with him. Truly Loki's heart knew no respite, for Odin to send the mask, even him believed him evil and beyond saving. He had been counting on Loki to act out so as he may muzzle him, and lock him away his shameful treasure. _"I'm really am only a stolen trinket, not a beloved son, thank you Odin for clarifying that."_ He thought and with the last available magic in his body he cast a link to his brother. _"Are all my slights so imagined now, brother, who carries that vile mask even before my own motives?"_ He asked and watched as Thor started.

Thor bowed his head only a second before gazing steadily into green eyes so different from his own. "So you would punish this realm brother?" He asked softly, his hammer resting idly by as his body heaved with exertion. Loki turned his head away refusing him answers and trust, Thor meant nothing to him in this moment. Thor felt that dismissal much like the knife he had known intimately only briefly moments before. He knew Loki could have chosen to kill him in that moment, could of, but didn't, however, even Thor knew the weight of eighty lives to just one. For a moment his eyes scanned his allies wondering at their thoughts and it was here he found redemption, and it was here his father sent him besides to wrangle his lost sibling.

None of this was lost on Loki, just like Odin had chosen Thor, so did Thor chose the humans. Cold black tendrils crawled up his throat feeling of despair but he would not allow it, so he called his mind to sleep. However, before he did he felt a clash of powers in his mind, but had no thought beyond it for he had fallen to sleep.

Time has a nasty habit of not following any preset rules no matter what higher life forms may assign to it. In fact, no matter the science, you arrive exactly when you need to, either to avoid yourself or a situation assigned to it. Time is also not linear, nor is it a circle it doesn't follow any set pattern or time travel would be easy to predict and do instead of being taboo and mysterious. It was with this notion that Cosmos, light of the worlds, landed on the shores of the ever blue star.

She arrived to war, strange long vertebrate creatures flying on gliders overhead shooting at anything in its path. Not ready for such a reception her spelled filled form was hit with a strong beam of energy. Confused she felt her own power fluctuate and realized mother fate had another plan for its avatar. Feeling her body displacing once more, she only cast a concerned gaze toward the towering skyscrapers and hoped Thanos would not arrived before she did once more. Light spilled from her being and she was whisked away to the whims of fate.

It was not a warm welcome that greeted her when she appeared once more. In fact she found spears in her face to be rather unwelcoming as it were, but she could understand why she was greeted this way. She was a stranger in a strange land, and she sure didn't okay her travel plans with the residents of this land. There was a flash of gold and her eyes focused on the people surrounding her, they sure dressed peculiarly, almost a warrior race. The thought was further cemented by the various weapons threaded about their person as the glared at her.

Within a space of a heartbeat a thunder of hooves was heard followed by a whining of loud proportions. Young and regal was the gloss of the gentleman on the brilliant white horse, as his long spear parted the others to lay rest at her collar. "Who trespasses on Asgard, land of the warrior gods?" A thunderous voice cried out, his gilded armor glinting in the light. "Are you Valkyrie?" He asked, peering at her with great knowledge and power.

Wetting her lips from the travel she gazed straight at the eye she could see, only noting the helmet covering the other. "I mean no trespass My Lord, I am the equalizer and was sent here by the fates." She stated watching as the spear pulled back slightly.

"Aye, it's true the Norns informed me of your coming, you're early though." He stated, now with a rumbling laughter in his tone. "I am Odin, All-Father, come little warrior we shall have a feast in your honor." He states, but it is an order, and in a strange land she followed it. "So star changer why did the Norns send you?" He inquired as he pulled her onto his steed, light blond hair spilling from the side of his helm.

"Who can say what the fates dictate but themselves, I claim no knowledge, only some freedom from their whims." She answered, tilting her head.

"Ah good answer, I see you'll get along with my son Tyr." Odin said while pointing his spear to a lavish castle. "My home and hearth await, and it is here you'll meet Freyja, my wife and goddess of war." He spoke with a small fondness and Cosmos smiled softly, she could feel the young god's love.

She offered nothing of conversation on horseback, instead enjoy the game of the hunting party while Jovian blood bubbled through her as she held masterfully to the steed while dodging tusks. It wasn't long before the trip was done and the prize wrought before the feast table as a lady as pale as snow kissed by moonlight appeared. She was greeted by Odin with a firm kiss and a hearty squeeze of manly desires. Cosmos merely smiled once more and she assumed 'Freyja,' responded with equal passion. They truly were in love, and still very young gods, she had forgotten the feeling herself in the eons of her penance.

"Husband, I see the Norns brought us tidings in two forms, the Lady Warrior," and it was here Freyja gestured to her, "and this little wraith." She finished pulling a small bundle from her side. "Though I have no way to raise her now, not with Baldur suckling, he's too powerful at that age to allow other small forms near." She whispered kindly. Without prompt or prose Cosmos stepped forward and enclosed the youngling in her arms, her eyes slid closed and she gazed into the future of the small one. A smile curled around the edges of her lips as she raised the babe to them and softly brushed the forehead with tenderness.

"Hello Sif, blessed tidings small one." So was the small girl child named and Cosmos brought the child to her breast. "May I ask a brief respite to bond with the youngling?" She inquired, and so did the Asgardian couple allow. Thanking them she bounded straight up and flashed out her white wings before fluttering slightly on top of the castle. Here she nestled close to a spire, and began to feed the small warrior child. "I shall raise you for the time we are together little Sif." She whispered close to the blond child's ear. "You shall be strong, wise, and swift my little one." Cosmos beseeched and then turned to look to the sky.

"Father I have returned from the hunting party!" A voice called from down below, and silver starred blue eyes flicked down to the youth.

"Tyr good tidings my son." Odin called back waving his son in to the castle. Cosmos could hear the flutter of conversation but paid it no mind.

Years pass as they are prone to do, and while Cosmos was no closer to figuring her reasoning for being in this time, she enjoyed the chance to raise a child once more. Indeed what a child she was, while her own daughter might have been wild, her little Sif was literally hell on Asgard. That child had much fire and determination, it put her own Martian warrior to shame, Rei would have loved her little Sif. It was though because of Sif's fiery nature and warrior abilities that she was ordered to allow Sif to be schooled with the Valkyries. Though Cosmos was sure it was just because Brunhilde, the Lady of the Valkyries, wanted the youthful warrior in her army. While Cosmos hated parting with her youngling, it was to be Sif's future so with a heavy heart she conceded and watched her little warrior go into the arms of the Valkyries.

"Be safe and ride well." She whispered the wind that carried her youngling. Arms came from behind and wrapped her in a hug.

"She will be fine, she's a strong one." A masculine voice chimed from behind. Smirking slightly Cosmos escaped from the hold and turned to the one behind her.

"You only say that Tyr because Heimdall bested you in sword play the other day." Cosmos chimed, the soul of Usagi coming fore front as more time passed in the company of Asgardians.

"Heimdall is her brother..I have no illusions of my own strength." Tyr responded while brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Speaking of Heimdall what do you two birds twitter about when you're together?" He asked curious.

Cosmos smiled softly, eyes weary with knowledge, Heimdall was a watcher like her, they talked of their burdens but it was not for Tyr to know. "Everything and nothing at all, why jealous?" She teased slightly, well aware she felt some affection for Tyr, but she wouldn't call it love.

"Of course I am, you're my warrior partner, no secrets and all that, I got to trust you with my life." He responded in turn, a note of seriousness creeping into their play. Cosmos paused briefly, casting her gaze to the sun before locking gazes with the son of Odin. Gently she turned back to the balcony railing of which she had watched her youngling fly away.

"No secrets huh….of course." She whispered to the air, aware and unaware of the emotions flickering across her friend's face. "How about a war…..?"Softly her voice tinkled in the sky, not even reaching the ears of Tyr.


	3. Valkyrie Rides

Sif watched as Brunhilde braided her light blond hair before being cuffed on the ear as she tilted her head to day dream. Her surrogate mother had a habit of doing that, staring off into space, her eyes glossy and empty. Sif use to try to imagine what her mother at any given time would be seeing, but her wise dyed eyes would fall to her young ones and she would have her worries brushed away from a gentle thumb. She knew her foster mother would see beyond the very branches of Yggdrasil to perhaps to times when Odin sacrificed himself to his very godhood, but it was not for her to know. Sif also knew that the All-father may have been the greatest god to grace their thrones; her mother moon was galaxies own.

Her ear was cuffed again, this time harder and with a metal gauntlet as Brunhilde got tired of waiting for Sif's attention to descend. Though she was hardly lacking in her training, as her trainers; Brunhilde was strict, Heimdall strong, swift, and her mother moon tricky and smart. Sif was always meant to be a great warrior and someday led the Valkyries as Brunhilde does now, perhaps in an even bigger capacity then the great warriors now. However, her mind was still unpolished and took its chance to wander as it often does.

"You spend more time in Alfheim, then Vanaheim Sif-child." Brunhilde warned tightening her armor and finally retrieving Sif's full attention. "All-father be praised I didn't have to use the Bifrost to get your attention." She snarled and Sif sighed, Brunhilde really did take too long to get ready. Strapping her wrist guard on Sif turned and nodded to her trainer she would learn to ride and bow tame enemies on the back of their winged horses. She gazed at the one who her mother had sent to her as a gift to further her training, mentioning _she_ was special the last of her kind. Brunhilde brushed a hand through the winged horse's mane starring appreciatively at the mare before turning to Sif. "It was an amazing boon to you Sif-child that your mother had Andromeda, someday maybe she will explain the significance of this boon." Brunhilde stated before hopping on her own horse. "Come Sif-child, earn your name and wings today, come and ride with your sisters!" Brunhilde cried out, and with a yell leapt into the waiting skies.

Cosmos gazed into the skies as she felt Andromeda take off, Helios's heir perhaps even a descendent of her own line and his, but even she could not remember such as time had long passed. She could recall her precious little daughter becoming smitten with the dream keeper, the one who guarded the Terran kingdom. It was possible Andromeda was of her line, but it was also possible Andromeda was formed from the energies of the once golden crystal to continued Helios's job long after he married her daughter. Truly if she was curious enough she could find out, but then she would come to realize she would lose more family for she knew Andromeda must stay. "Well as long as she does not transform as senshi I see no correlation she cannot stay." She murmured knowing the seat of the Terran Kingdom was long since gone, she couldn't remember if it was sealed away or not though.

It is moments into thinking that she decides to visit Heimdall for war is on the horizon and she is torn. A quick flash of light and she alights on the rainbow bridge walking down it to visit the watcher as Heimdall keeps a wary eye on everything. "She is fine mother-moon," He speaks up as she approaches and Cosmos smiles.

"I actually wasn't going to ask about Sif-child this time Heimdall." She responds laying a warm hand on his shoulder. "I worry for her too but I trust Andromeda with her, and you know Andromeda." Cosmos continues before leaning against another she technically cares about in a maternal sense.

"Tyr came asking questions I think Odinson is slightly fanciful of you mother-moon." Heimdall states though she can hear the chuckle in his tone.

"Hush, you are far too young to involve yourself in my personal affairs watch-child." She scolds kindly and Heimdall does chuckle. "How far off are they on the horizon?" Cosmos asks while leaning to peer into the great star pathways.

"Not too far, soon I will have to warn Odin, they beat war on their chest." Heimdall answers, he had hoped the giants would not think such warring thoughts. "Least they are led by Surtur and his sword Twilight." Heimdall trails off looking as Cosmos frowns and taps a foot upon the golden floor.

"Followed swiftly by his consort Sinmara and her kind." She mutters powers fluttering softly around her and wings arching out of her shoulder blades. "A fire giant and a frost giant, it's too early for Ragnarock." She continues her wings now coming to wrap around her and her staff materializing in her hands. "I will fight though I doubt I will be allowed to do so as the fate wielders will banish me soon." She murmured, Heimdall looks at her with a golden worried gaze before starring back to the lands.

"They are coming I must warn Odin," He states and without a seconds hesitation he can see Cosmos spanning over the bridge toward Aesir.

"All-father, I come with news from the bridge guardian," she states staring into the eyes of the god on the throne. "Muspelheim and Jotunheim rise against thee in war they march quickly." She parrots Heimdall's warning and watches as Odin calls to war. "I fear it is not like Ymin the elder giant we slew several years ago." She added watching as Odin dons his war wear. Freyja looks over but sadly stays her position, she is with child in the last trimester she cannot go and support her husband. Resting a hand on her stomach she sorrows and feels power cackle beneath her finger tips her child would be strong and sure to come during the war.

Cosmos tilts her head gently to Freyja, silver light wrapping around her and soothing the all-mother. "He will be a great warrior, and a good brother." She whispered before vanishing to follow the all-father to battle. She sees the giants' great army and understands why the fight must reign and so she and Odin take to the battle field.

Odin alights first calling to his brother warriors, and the din of angry chants screams through the sky as spears and swords stab toward the sky. His mighty voice is heard over the chants and the warriors assemble around their god king, he rears his stead high and kicks toward the encroaching army. He is followed quickly by his warriors, and then swiftly after is the flash of silver that is Cosmos. Her staff which is noticeably morphing into the blade of Artemis as she dashes toward Odin's side, since Freyja cannot be there as support to bring morale to the army's warriors.

It has been many years since Cosmos's weapons have even tasted blood of an enemy, long have passed the days of clean dusting and sparkle rainbow attacks. Artemis's blade slides between the ribs of an attacking fire giant and she watches coldly as the light is extinguished from the eyes of the invader. Several centuries have crossed over since she had ascended and even then she knows not where in the time line she currently resides she knows she is no longer the innocent known as Usagi at least not on the surface. She ignores the small cry in her soul for the loss of life, and as a kindness she sends the soul of the giant to the cauldron which quiets the cry. Here she is a warrior and a warrior fights wars but she is not overly cruel her kills are quick and cold, no suffering is seen in her enemies eyes. It is a small kindness but it is the only one she can offer as the starlight warrior continues her blood filled path. It is at this moment that she does not begrudge the senshi not telling her of the things she had not seen and what they had to do to assure her safety.

Cosmos knows now of course, millenniums have faded into the bitter folds of time to not know all the secrets kept within her senshis's crystals. In fact she contemplates the knowledge and power within, and realizes her soul knows it intimately so much so that she could probably part with the crystals themselves, though she had long parted with her senshis's star seeds eons ago. They had long been remember as mortal humans but still special in some way, it pained her to watch over them, so she knows not what has become of their lineage, though it is only a simple matter to find out. She shakes her head drawing her attention back to the battle taking place, and realizes she hates war and all it revolves around but it is necessary, and so she slays another while keeping a tight eye on the all father. Though Odin can and will fight his own battles, she will not allow him to fall to a back attack, it would be a tragedy in the making. Briefly she flicks her eyes to the sky and notices the Valkyries have not been called upon to fight, it's a small comfort to know her foster child will not see war today. Her musings are disturbed by a dark deep laugh and a leer crawling down her side, she feels a hand slide over her back and jumps. She turns and is surprised by the blue skinned giant before her, he has familiar eyes, much like Odin she thinks, and raises her sword to bare.

"What is so amusing Jotunn warrior?" Cosmos inquires acknowledging slightly that her battle partner Tyr is coming in close, so she fears not an attack from the back or side.

"One little Valkyrie on the battle field, and a beauty at that." The Jotunn warrior responds, bending down casually to gaze at the silver figured warrior. "Where is your brand though, I do not see it, nor is it of usual times for Odin to use a Valkyrie." He adds stroking a hand through black blue hair.

"I am not Valkyrie, but I have a hunch you know this…general." She returns and is amused by the startled expression on his face before a small smile crawls over his face.

"True, warrior queen, if you beat me in battle the Jotunheim will surrender this is not a battle of our choosing, but if the queen demands we must follow." The Jotunn warrior states, Cosmos tilts her head and blinks slowly once.

"What is yon name warrior?" She inquires looking into the eyes of the warrior and seeing the soul.

"Luffy Laufeyson, true king of the Jotunn, but mother was always touchy about that." He responds with a bow and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Very well if I beat you in battle you shall surrender to Odin, not I for he is All-Father here, he will make terms though." She stated and Luffy nodded raising his sword.

"Though he must take out Surtur and the twilight blade, it is our treasure." Luffy adds and Cosmos nods though she mutely thinks on Odin's habit of trophy keeping.

"That you must discuss with him, but enough tarry we shall cross blades." She commands and then ducks the swing of a pointed blade. She smirks almost cheekily before lunging at the man who is seven times her size, Jupiter's soul singing into battle.

Across the way another falls and a loud scream of denial is heard…the war continues…


	4. Surtr Falls and Luffy's Defeat

Odin acknowledged Surtr's lunge with a casual swing of his spear pushing the great blade Twilight to the side. He also kept a long eye on Surtr's companion the Queen of the Jotunheim, as she was dedicated to her mate. For a minute, he pushed Surtr back causing the large fire giant to stumble into the warring factions giving him a breath of a second. In that second he wondered at the pairing and why they seek to destroy Asgard if the two warring factions themselves were at peace. However, the knowledge would have to lay to rest for Surtr once more lunged to the Asgardian King.

Odin drew his mighty spear in front of him and struck home, burying the spear head into Surtr's left shoulder making his grip falter on Twilight. Gungnir was one of Odin's prides, one he never let leave his side, he means to leave it to one of his son's for his true Odin sleep, but he knows none have a grasp to dance with a spear. Urging his steed into battle toward Surtr, he leapt from the saddle and struck down, just missing Surtr's head. Seeing Surtr's left hand shake, he smirked; Twilight would make a good war trophy. Spinning Gungnir he sliced the head across a shallow cut on Surtr's chest as Surtr jumped back. Sinmara was waiting Odin to yield his assault and as such ice dashed across his vision, using little of his power he backed away from the frost.

It is with consternation that Odin bats away the Queen of Jotunheim and dodges the blade of Surtr. He appreciates the battle, but not the yolk of cowardly double teaming, but he will not ask for help for he is a warrior king. Luckily though he need not even think of battling the duo for Balder swings beside his father and smacks away Sinmara for Odin has challenged Surtr. In the idle second he wonders were the warrior moon woman is in this sea of blood and battle.

Cosmos dances, at least that is what it looks to be on the spin of tip toes as a blade slides over her chest. An appreciative rumble echoes from her opponent as he acknowledges the slim muscles that flex beneath the uniform. She slides just beneath his right arm catching his hand in hers' and yanking him out of his attack stance, ever graceful as she does. As Luffy goes to catch his balance, she is there weaving betwixt his legs making him falter. It is a strange battle to him, one he revels in as it strange as it is beautiful. It is a cold thought that if he wins, he'll take her as his prize and as his bride. He ducks the swing of her heavy stone blade and watches as it tears the head from another ignoring the missing rain of blood. He also keeps a slow and steady eye not only on his opponent but on the Odinson that is mere notches away it would prove to be his downfall.

Luffy is not without one bride all ready as well as a daughter born of his bloodline, Skuld and she is a beauty of Jotunheim. However, his thoughts do not stray and it is with a quick decisive move that he moves under her next swing and is in her guard, but she merely smirks at him and the sword morphs to a glistening glaive. He is without counter as the staff of the glaive hits across his chest knocking him back, but he at least draws a painful breath. Quirking his lip, near a sneer of displeasure as the pain reverberates in his collarbone she swiftly draws the glaive toward her over his shoulder slicing deep his waiting muscle. He growls loudly tossing his chest forward and knocking her off balance, and he is there looking to put his sword through her own shoulder to even the score. However, once again she persists in spinning out of the way and is in his guard painfully so as the glaive makes purchase with his other shoulder. Luffy is no longer in a playful mood as the pain dashes across his senses, and with vengeance he smashes his left hand across the side of her face, he does not understand the heat that follows.

Cosmos had been fighting fair with a warrior code of honor switching weapons casually as the openings came, but that time she merely reacted. So the fire of Mars speared forth looking for retribution and protection of her once fable best friend, and it leaps forward wrapping around the ice giant's hand. She watches as he twitches shaking his hand of the eternal flame and then calls his ice to cover his body; it is a small war the two elements wage and she merely watches for the moment letting the glaive fall back to the sword of Artemis. She is not without honor she will not attack while he is distracted and she almost curses the Asgardian, it is their code she is currently carrying. However, she has never been a true opportunist, even in her battles of yore, remembering her sisters in arms or her fallen husband prompting her to make the final move. It is here she finds the soul that is Usagi cringing as she watches the flame eat away at the ice; she was always a firm believer that all life is sacred. Cosmos doesn't know if she should try to call back the flame or not, but she cannot ignore the field of battle as one attempts to slice her from behind. Doing away with the coward she flicks her gaze to Tyr briefly checking his health before seeking out Odin just as quickly.

Balder is the one that arches across her eyesight, battling against the frost giant queen Sinmara. She is swift and lethal with Surtr's other blade the Elderstahl another of Jotunheim's treasures that now belongs to the fire giant king. It was sure to rankle the Jotunn kind that their treasures now rested in someone else hands. However, Balder is not his father and he has no mind to trophy keep so he pays little mind to Elderstahl other than to stop it from crashing into his neck. He feels no sully to his honor that he is fighting a female; after all he has lost more than his fair share of duels to his own mother and his sister in arms the star warrior. However, it chafes a tiny bit that his hair is covered in sweat and dirt; he is after all the god of beauty. It is this thought that tells him best to finish quickly then, he has better things to do with his time then to dance with blades. He hears his father roar and he wants to flick a curious gaze, but he does not move his eyes from his own opponent.

Odin hurls his opponent, literally hurls his opponent across the chasm of the battlefield. Surtr has chuckled his plan out to Odin's ears, about how he seeks to conquer Asgard so that he may conquer the rest of the nine realms. Odin sneers quietly at his opponent, Surtr cannot be allowed to rule for he would harm all of the realms besides the nine known held by Yggdrasil. He aims his Gungnir to Surtr and tosses his mighty spear watching as it strikes home. Surtr stumbles clawing at Gungnir's shaft as he attempts to pull the spear from his upper chest growling and roaring at Odin as he continues to struggle.

Cosmos catches all this with a keen eye and realizes that the battle is close to an end but it will mean little if she doesn't win her own battle. For the Jotunn will continue to fight even if Surtr falls, because they have their own honor and code. She sighs at what she considers pointless bloodshed and swings Artemis's blade in a lazy circle before pulling Venus's chain to her physical body. The long heart filled golden chain springs to life wrapping around her in a familiar embrace and she wills Artemis's blade along with Mars's fire away. Luffy falls to his knees cradling the tender flesh of his face, surprisingly only tender, not burned. Curious he looks up at the silver maiden and sees sympathy painted on her face. It is a short look for in seconds he is wrapped in a golden chain, and feels warmth and light; he surrenders his head bowed though there is a smirk on his face. It was a good battle, he thinks little else for Tyr comes up and knocks him out as a prisoner of war. Cosmos only clicks her tongue at him and Tyr flicks a curious eyebrow at his battle partner, she seems a little annoyed by his actions. Shrugging her shoulders she turns and pulls Luffy's chained body to her stumbling a little with the addition of dead weight. Leaning her opponent against her left leg she keeps her prisoner safe as the Jotunn yield, but the fire giant still lives so they fight Odin's army but leave the silver haired warrior be as was Luffy's word.

Odin has little patience for the actual recovery of his opponent and taking up the fallen Twilight he rises to his full height. Taking only a second to get use to Twilight's weight he swings the blade in a mighty arc and Surtr now longer suffers the pain of Gungnir, in fact he now no longer suffers pain at all. His head rolls and stops before Odin's boot, and Sinmara's cries are heard across the battlefield. Though it is shortly stopped for Balder finishes his opponent from torment her heart rendered on the point of his blade.

The Asgardian army has won as in Luffy's word the Jotunn yield as to his bargain, and Odin holds Surtr's head up for all to see. He howls his warrior cry to the sky and freezes the rest of Surtr's body in magic ice. He is assured that there shall be no return of this mighty foe, unless of course the under realm choses to resurrect him. Odin wonders if he should make the journey to the under realm to see the norns. However, now is the time of the victory feast and the prose and poetry to be sung in the halls of Valhalla.


End file.
